Usuario Blog:Sr.Chuu/Battletale/Episodio 3: SDI
Nota: Al final, los episodios van a tener más o menos este tipo de longitud. O 30 páginas en los de trama seria (?) Nota de verdad: Este episodio es canon, pero no se centra en la tarea principal de Frisk. Sinopsis Hoy, Frisk empieza su primer día en la clase del subsuelo. Pero ocurre algo, y por culpa de Papyrus, es traslada tres cursos más atrás de lo que le corresponde. A su vez, Kyle, uno de los alumnos de la clase, es atacado por Stan, el típico abusón bruto. A raíz de esto, Frisk elabora un plan para frenar estos ataques. Episodio A lo largo de la historia, siempre ha habido 2 tipos de personas. Los fuertes, y los débiles. Personalmente no me gusta eso, pues hace que los fuertes se aprovechen de los débiles. De ahí nació el llamado Bullying. Hay toneladas de tipos de Bullying, pero el que es más principal, es el Acoso escolar. Yo sufrí en la superficie acoso sexual, por lo que estoy mucho más sensibilizada con estas prácticas. Y ni de coña dejo pasar por alto el acoso. Es más, salvé a alguien de ser vejado. '' ''Os contaré cómo fue la cosa. Fue bastante violento, pero esto va para los abusones sobre todo. Se ve una casa en una ciudad cubierta por nieve, y se va mostrando el resto de la ciudad. Al final, pone un cartel que dice; “Bienvenido a Snowdin”, y el plano cambia hacia un bar llamado Grillby's En el bar, se nota un suelo de madera, y unas mesas junto a asientos que parecían sillas, pero pegados al suelo y la pared. Se veían a algunos perros comiendo, cuando de repente, se ve a Frisk pasar hacia un mostrador, junto a Sans Un perro se acerca a Frisk Perro: ¡Hola, humana! Frisk: ¡Qué tal, Doggo! Doggo: ¡Muévete, que si no, no puedo ver! Frisk: (Suspira) Vale. Frisk se mueve hasta el mostrador, donde se ve a un hombre de fuego, con un traje de Barman, negro. Sans: ¡Buenas, Grillby! Grillby: ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Lo de siempre? Frisk: ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! Grillby: Marchando 2 de patatas, una cerveza sin alcohol, y una de Monster. Grillby marcha a la cocina a hacer las patatas Frisk: Sigue siendo increíble cómo han llegado las bebidas Monster aquí. Sans: O sea, que en el mundo humano las tenéis. Sans: (bromeando) La O-(pitido), nos copiáis todo. Frisk: (riendo) ¡No seas capullo! Sans: Si te estás partiendo de risa. Frisk: (bromeando) ¡Por eso! ¡Me vas a matar de risa! ¡Y no quiero reiniciar! Sans: Ayy, mi pequeño videojuego… Frisk: No me hagas usar acrónimos de internet, pls… Frisk: ¿Sabes? Podría buscar a Undyne por mi cuenta. ¿Tienes idea de dónde vive? Sans: Creo que andaba por Waterfall. Aunque no se por qué parte. Frisk: Es igual, la buscaré yo. La escena cambia, y se ve a Frisk dentro de una casa. En el sofá, se ve a Sans, y a otro esqueleto, pero muy alto, caricaturesco, y con un traje curioso. Esqueleto: ¡Bueno, humana! ¿Qué tal te sientes al saber que Mañana vas a ir a Clases? Sans y Frisk: (Sobresaltados) ¡¿Quéeee?! Sans: ¡'Papyrus'! ¡Me has quitado mi compañera de juerga! Papyrus: Sí, y lo hice a tiempo antes de que le contagiaras tu retraso. A Sans le empieza a salir algo azul del ojo, el cual se vuelve también azul Sans: ¡¿A QUE TE INFLO A O-(Pitido de censura)?! Frisk: ¡Haya paz, mierda! ¡Lo primero, existen los fines de semana! Frisk: Y lo segundo… Frisk se ata dinamita de Plastilina Frisk: ¡Me hago un allahu akbar si no paráis! Papyrus: (Asustado, creyendo que es verdad) ¡No! ¡Nos portaremos bien! Sans: Es plastilina, tonto'l culo. Papyrus: ¡Que lo dejes ya! Te estaba tomando el pelo. Sans: (sarcástico) Pues eres el amo del barrio al bromear. Papyrus: (A frisk) ¿Sarcasmo? Frisk: (A Papyrus) Si. Papyrus: Echo de menos cuando no podía saberlo. Sans: Encima, tendremos que comprar los materia- Papyrus saca libros y un montón de material escolar Sans: ¿Cómo puñetas has comprado los materiales tan deprisa? Papyrus: (sarcástico) ¿De tus ahorros de Cómico de humor negro? Sans: ¡Que mierda sarcasmo es esa! Papyrus: Cómeme la pelvis… Frisk: ¡Aquí hay para una batalla de gallos! Frisk saca los huesos de la caja de Papyrus Frisk: ¡Que me atravieso con la tibia! ¡Sabéis que soy capaz! Sans: (Cansado) Vaaaleee… ya paramos. Papyrus: ¿Qué te parece el ir a clase? Frisk: ¡Como haya un abusón en ese colegio, te juro que-! Sans: Le damos una paliza monstruosa. ¿Lo pillais? Se oyen grillos Papyrus: A trabajar. Sans: (mirando a Frisk por si la lía al discutir otra vez) ok. La escena cambia, y se muestra a Frisk cargando una mochila bastante pesada, caminando desde Snowdin hasta las afueras, donde hay una escuela. Ahora, en capítulo se desarrolla en la clase donde está Frisk Maestra: Bueno… Maestra: (Se dirige hacia la humana) ¿Qué tal si te presentas ante la clase? Frisk: Bueno, pues… ¿Por dónde empezar? Mi nombre es Frisk. Tengo 15 años, cerca de tener 16, y vengo de la superficie. La verdad, me gustaría llevarme bien con todos. Frisk: Me considero una persona con sentido del humor, y además… Suena la campana que indica el comienzo de las clases Frisk: (pensando) JO-(censura) Lo tenía preparado. Maestra: ¡Bueno, niños! ¡Abrid vuestros libros por la página que dejamos ayer sin acabar! Maestra: Por cierto, Frisk. Puedes sentarte con Kid Se ven 2 pupitres verdes, cada uno con una silla. En el pupitre derecho, hay un alumno, el cual guarda aspecto de dinosaurio, que lleva un Jersey en que pone “Kid”. Aparenta ser un niño. Frisk se sienta justo en el otro pupitre, pegado a Kid Kid: Oye, ¿Cómo es que aparentas tantos años? Digo yo, con 12 años no se desarrolla tanto el cuerpo, ¿no? Frisk: Acabo de decir que tengo 15 años. Kid: Perdona, es que estábamos viendo un perro con un pescado cuando hablabas, y nadie quería perdérselo. Frisk: (pensando) Hijos de Kenny… Kid: Pues… ¿Cómo has repetido tanto como para estar en primero de la EMSO (Educación monstruosa secundaria Obligatoria)? Frisk: Papyrus calcula de pena las edades humanas… Frisk: Me ha metido en primero porque no tenía ni idea de cómo adaptar la ESO de la superficie. Kid: Bueno, es igual… El tiempo pasa, y ahora están en clase de lengua Maestra: Bueno, ¿Quién puede decirme qué es “mucho” en la oración? Un monstruo con forma de araña humanoide, de color morado grisáceo, que lleva Gafas/lentes y que se le nota nervioso levanta la mano Maestra: (ve al alumno) ¿Sí, Kyle? Kyle: Adverbio de cantidad. Maestra: Bien. Y ya tenemos analizada esta oración. ¿Alguna pregunta? Nadie pregunta nada Maestra: Pues listo entonces. La maestra mira el reloj Maestra: Vale, ya es la hora. Colocaos en fila. El timbre del recreo suena, y los alumnos se van Ahora, la escena se ambienta en el patio, donde mucha gente anda haciendo juegos de nieve. Un monstruo con la forma de un gato antropomorfo y con varios rasgos de “malote” se dirige a donde está Kyle, en un árbol. El gato era bastante grande para su edad Kyle: (Ve al monstruo y empieza a temblar) Ho-hola, Stan Stan: Bueno, Kyle. ¿Qué tal? Kyle: La nieve me da constipados y el calor me irrita, pero estoy bien. Stan: Bueno, ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Kyle: ¿Por qué? Stan rápidamente agarra de la camisa a Kyle, de forma violenta Stan: (amenazante) ¡Ya me estás dando tu almuerzo! Kyle: (asustado) Pe-pero si son moscas entre pan. Stan: ¡Me importa un Hu-(censura) de toro! ¡Si no lo haces, TE TRINCHO como aquél pavo contra el que perdí en la feria! Frisk aparece, y observa lo que sucede. Ve cómo Kyle tiembla mientras le da la comida al gran gato Frisk: (pensando) ¡Será cagón! ¡Atacando al más débil! Frisk se queda a observando para tramar un plan Stan: ¡No me toques los C-(censura) y dámelo al instante a la próxima! Stan devuelve violentamente a Kyle a su sitio, lanzándolo contra ese árbol. Kyle: ¡AH! Stan: Hasta la vista. Stan pasa donde la humana Frisk: (Mirando mal a Stan) Señor… Stan: (Creyendo que Frisk Flirtea) Señorita humana… Stan pasa de largo Frisk: (pensando) Si crees que vas a seguir atormentando al pobre Kyle, estás muy equivocado. El tiempo vuelve a pasar, y ahora se ve a todos los alumnos en el pasillo Frisk está al final del pasillo, esperando a que Kyle pase Kyle se ve incluso más dañado que antes, con una venda en el brazo Kyle pasa finalmente por donde está Frisk Frisk: (a Kyle) ¡Oye! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! Debido a la diferencia de tamaño entre Frisk y Kyle, este último empieza a temblar Kyle: ¡Por favor, no me hagas nada! Kyle llora un poco Frisk: (Pensando) Buf, va a ser complicado hablar con él. Frisk intenta tranquilizar a Kyle Frisk: ¡Tranquilo, Kyle! No tengo intención de dañarte. Kyle: ¿De veras? Es que como eres tan grande… Frisk: (pensando) Si soy bajita para mi edad. Mido 1,69 Kyle: ¿Y qué es lo que querías? Frisk: Tiene que ver con ese tal Stan. Kyle: No te lo querrás…? (Deja connotar algo) Frisk: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero si odio a muerte a los abusones! Kyle: Perdona, es que no soy bueno deduciendo cosas. Frisk: En fin… quería comentarte algo. Tengo un plan para que Stan te deje en paz. Kyle: (preocupado) ¿Estás segura? Ese gato es muy fuerte. Frisk: Yo tuve unos acosadores sexuales en la superficie. Les dejé fuera de combate con un golpe. Posiblemente pueda con Stan. Frisk: (pensando) Aunque fue porque me tocaron mucho los C-(censura) Kyle: Pero… ¿Qué harás para no cargártela si te ven enfrentándote a ese abusón? Frisk y Kyle empiezan a caminar fuera de la escuela Y así, mientras acompañaba a Kyle a su casa, que está más lejos que el espacio, le conté cómo iba a armar el plan, el cual me pasaría montando tropecientos mil horas o no se cuanto para acabar. Luego tendría que tomarme una Monster de Sans para contrarrestar. Se ve a Frisk cerca de llegar a casa de Kyle Frisk: Y así, podría ocultar mi identidad sin problemas. Si compro una mochila más grande, me cabrá todo y no se levantarán muchas sospechas. Kyle: Pero si llevas la mochila… ¿no sospecharían? Frisk: No, porque saldría la última. Kyle: ¿Y si Stan quiere hacerme algo? Frisk: Podrías ir al baño, diciendo que es urgente. Echas el pestillo, y nos comunicamos por Walkie Talkies. Kyle: De acuerdo. Kyle se rasca Kyle: ¡Jolines! ¡Este calor me irrita! Voy a entrar a casa. Frisk: ¡Hasta mañana! Kyle se mete a su casa, y Frisk entonces decide ir a la suya La escena cambia, viéndose a Frisk entrar Papyrus: (dudando) ¿Y tú dónde estabas? Frisk: (De broma) Haciendo cosas Nazis. Papyrus: (molesto) ¡Ese garabato de Catolf Kitler no tiene gracia! Frisk: ¡No me mires así! ¡Que era broma! Sans: Paps, sigue siendo usted un manco con las ironías. Papyrus: Cómeme la pelvis. Sans: (Molesto) ¡Que te den! Frisk sube las escaleras y va a su habitación, con un montón de cosas Frisk: (Desde la habitación) ¡Sans, guarda una monster, porque acabaré posiblemente de madrugada con esta mierda! Sans: ¡Vale, pero descárgame el “This is Hell”! Frisk: ¡Pero si eres malo en el “Danmaku”! Sans: ¿¡Pero tiene modo fácil, no?! (Ríe) Frisk: ¡Que sean 2 latas! La escena cambia, y se muestran varias imágenes del proceso de creación de su identidad justiciera. Finalmente, se ve a Frisk probándose el traje. Frisk: Bien, no me resalta el pecho demasiado. Frisk cae agotada de sueño Soy un poco dormilona a veces, ¿no? A las 6 de la mañana, Frisk se despierta y saca su móvil. La alarma empieza a sonar Alarma: Ample parking day or night! Frisk apaga la alarma Frisk: A ver, le di mi número a Kyle, ¿no? Debería haberme mensajeado ya. Frisk va a los mensajes, y ve que Kyle ha escrito. Frisk escribe, y saca el Walkie Talkie La humana enciende el Walkie Frisk: (Hablando por el Walkie) Kyle, ¿Me recibes? Alguien llama al timbre Frisk: (Gritando) ¡AY LA O-(censura)! Voz de Kyle: ¡Cuidado! ¡Me hacen daño los sonidos estridentes! Frisk: Perdona, es que el timbre me dio un buen susto. Ya veo que el Walkie funciona. Podemos apagarlo. Voz de kyle: Recibido. Cambio. Ambos apagan los Walkies Frisk se mira en un espejo Frisk: Mierda. Me quedé con el traje puesto. La humana baja a ver quién llama Cuando va a llegar a la puerta, una lanza atraviesa la puerta, y casi a la humana Frisk: ¡Maldita sea, el apocalipsis! Voz femenina fuerte: ¡PAPYRUS! ¡TUS LECCIONES DE COCINA! Frisk: Todo este lío por cocina. Las drogas son malas. Frisk: Y eso que me gustan las cervezas y las bebidas energéticas. Frisk abre la puerta, y ve algo que la deja quieta Frisk: (pensando) ¡estoy muerta, muerta muerta! Ve a una mujer pez azul, con un parche en el ojo Frisk: (piensa) ¡¿Es ella Undyne?! Undyne: Buenos días por la noche. ¿Sabes dónde está Papyrus? Frisk: (nerviosa) E-esta du-durmiendo. Undyne saca una lanza y parece que va a apuntar a la humana, pero apunta al dormitorio de Papyrus Papyrus sale a toda mecha Papyrus: (Alterado) ¡Perdona por dormirme, Undyne! ¡Hola chico misterioso! Papyrus sale para ir a casa de Undyne Undyne: Bueno… Undyne: (Con expresión tenebrosa) ¿Quién eres tú? Frisk: Esto… Frisk: (Nerviosa) ¿Símbolo de interrogación? Undyne: Bueno, encantada, símbolo de interrogación. Undyne: Para ser un chico, no lo aparentas. Frisk: Soy una chica. Undyne: ¿En serio? Es que como no se te nota el pecho… Undyne: ¿Eres una de esas Lolis que menciona mi amiga Alphys? Frisk: (llorando al estilo Anime) No… Undyne: Bueno, pues… me voy. ¡YEEHA! Saca varias lanzas y las lanza por la casa Undyne se va, cerrando con cuidado Frisk: ¿Existe la cocaína aquí? Porque esa mujer tiene pinta de tomarla. Sans baja las escaleras Sans: ¿Qué tal, símbolo de I? ¿Has conocido a Undyne y has sobrevivido? Frisk: Fue por el disfraz, Sans. Si es que se creyó esa tontería… Sans: Bueno, ya va siendo hora de clases. Y hora de viciarme al TIH porque tengo el día libre. Frisk: (De broma) Echa más currículum. Sans: Venga, hasta luego. Frisk: (Riendo) ¡Pero no me eches, Jo-(censura)! ¡Que tengo que cambiarme! Flowey está muy aburrido en la maceta en la que le pusieron Flowey: Si me hubieras hecho la primera vez que te dije lo del burdel, no estaría en esta estúpida maceta. Sans: Tranquilo, Flowen-tino. ¿Quieres ver Boku no-? Frisk: ¡Sans, eso es demasiado cruel hasta para Stan! Flowey y Sans: (Sorprendidos) ¿Pero quién es Stan? Frisk: Es la razón por la que SDI (Símbolo de Interrogación) existe. SDI se encargará de hacerle pagar a los demás el mal trato que les propinó ese gato Ca-(censura). A Sans se le pone el ojo azul como antes Sans: ¡¿A ti te hizo algo?! Frisk: Nop. Se la tiene jurada a un chico pequeñito, llamado Kyle. Frisk: Que por cierto, Sans. Tu hermano me ha metido 3 puñeteros cursos más atrás de lo que me correspondía. Frisk: (molesta) Dile que tengo 15 años, por el amor de DIO Sans se tranquiliza y se ríe con la metedura de pata de su hermano Sans: ¡Si es que aunque discutamos, ese tipo me encanta! Sans sigue riéndose mientras Frisk sube Frisk: Que os Jo-(censura). Se cambia la escena, y se ve a Kyle, escondido detrás de Frisk por si sucede algún imprevisto Frisk: Vale, vamos a llegar a clase. Lo primero. Si no estoy dentro de SDI, fingiré que quiero flirtear con él. Así, lo distraeré. Frisk: (pensando) Ya sabía que a una no-loli la pueden fichar enseguida. Sabía que el menda ese creía que me gusta. Frisk: Dime, Kyle. ¿Stan suele llegar tarde a las clases? Kyle: Con bastante frecuencia, sí. Frisk: Pues hala. Llegan a la entrada de la escuela y no hay rastro de Stan Frisk: La vieja confiable… Kyle: ¡Vaya, si que es grande esa mochila! Frisk: Pues me costó encontrarla, la verdad. Se da un salto en el tiempo, y se ve que está a punto de llegar el recreo. Stan llegó tarde, y está mosqueado Kyle ve que casi es la hora del recreo Kyle: Seño, ¿Puedo ir al baño? Maestra: (mirando la hora) De acuerdo. Kyle corre al baño Poco después de que Kyle entre, la campana suena, y todos se van, menos Frisk. Una vez que se van todos, Frisk finalmente sale y va al otro baño, el femenino. Dentro, se mete en una de las puertas, y saca su Walkie Talkie mientras se cambia Frisk: Kyle, ¿Me recibes? Voz de Kyle: Afirmativo. Cambio Frisk: No hace falta decir “cambio”. Cambio Voz de Kyle: ¡Pero si has dicho “cambio”! Frisk: Es igual. ¿Estás bien? Voz de Kyle: Mientras Stan no pueda arrancar la puerta, estoy bien. Frisk ha terminado de cambiarse. Tiene un traje negro y un antifaz blanco. Además, lleva una especie de pañuelo que le tapa la mayor parte del pelo Frisk: Bueh… ya estoy lista. Frisk se asoma debajo y comprueba que no haya nadie Frisk: Y no hay moros en la costa. Voz de Kyle: (empieza a hablar más bajo) Stan está aquí al parecer. Está canturreando, y al lado de mi puerta. Frisk: Vale. Si hay un problema, me notificas a mí, ¿vale? Se oye distante la voz de Stan a través del Walkie Voz de Kyle: (alarmado) ¡Me ha descubierto! Frisk: ¡Ahora voy! La escena ahora se muestra donde se encuentra Kyle Kyle: ¡Socorro! Stan: Hoy no me has traído tu comida… Stan: Pero sí mi bebida. ¡SERÁ TU SANGRE! Stan se prepara para Golpear a Kyle, pero Frisk aparece rápidamente y recibe el puñetazo de ese gato en el lugar de Kyle La humana es propulsada ligeramente, mientras sangra un poco por la boca Frisk: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Stan, obviamente no reconoce a Frisk Stan: ¿Y tú quién mierda eres? Frisk: Soy SDI. La encarnación de la lucha contra el Bullying. Frisk adopta una pose respondona hacia Stan Frisk: ¿Te crees especial por aprovecharte de un niño que es débil y que no puede defenderse? Igual alguien que sepa defenderse podría partirte esa cara de abusón que tienes. Frisk: Pero, ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que luego exiges que te traten bien, cuando tú no haces una MIERDA por los demás. No quieres acabar como Eric de “North Park”, ¿Verdad? Kyle: (pensando) ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Lo va a cabrear! Stan: He de reconocer tu valentía. No eres como el pavo que me comí después de perder contra él. Eres un tío valiente. Stan: (mirada tenebrosa) Lástima que vayas a palmar la por eso. Stan trata de golpear a Frisk, pero ésta lo bloquea Frisk: Un consejo. Nunca subestimes a SDI. Frisk contraataca, golpeando a Stan y propulsándolo 1 metro atrás Stan: ¡Ya está! ¡Ahora sí que la cagaste! Kyle se tapa los ojos con todas sus manos ' Stan trata de golpear a la humana, pero ésta le da una patada en la mandíbula, haciendo que sangre bastante.' Stan está más débil, y le cuesta seguir Frisk agarra a Stan por la camisa Frisk: (Gritando) ¡¿Te resulta familiar esto?! ¡¿Malnacido?! Frisk levanta aún más a Stan, y lo arroja violentamente contra el espejo Frisk: ¡Si tuvieras una pizca de sentido común, podrías darte cuenta de lo que esto supone, a un chico que tiene mucha menos resistencia que tú! Frisk lanza a Stan tan fuerte, que rompe uno de los lavabos en el impacto Frisk: ¡La próxima vez que quieras sacar Co-(censura), piensa en Ese De I! Frisk respira agitadamente mientras deja a Stan con múltiples heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo Kyle: Oye, SDI. Creo que deberíamos llevarlo a enfermería, ¿no? Frisk observa a Stan, y asiente con la cabeza Stan está inconsciente Frisk: ¡Kyle, ayúdame a limpiarle la sangre que le sale! Kyle: Vale. No quiero que nos tomen por homicidas. Frisk: ¡No sientas tanta pena! ¡Que el tipo este podría haberte violado! Kyle enciende el grifo de un lavabo y limpia la sangre de Stan con el agua Kyle: Bueno, pues vamos a seguir. Frisk sale y va al baño femenino Mientras, Kyle va arrastrando poco a poco a Stan Frisk regresa, con su ropa normal y se lleva la mano al pecho Frisk: (Feliz) ¡Qué gusto no parecer plana! Frisk ayuda a Kyle, y lleva a Stan hasta la enfermería Frisk: Antes de abrir la puerta. Si te pregunta, tu di que no sabes. Frisk: Yo ya improviso sobre la marcha. Frisk abre la puerta La enfermera ve a Stan herido Enfermera: (Sobresaltada) ¡Oh, dios mío, Stan! Enfermera: (A Frisk) ¿¡Qué ha sucedido?! Frisk: (sobre la marcha) Kyle estaba en el baño y Stan entró también, pero después algo pasó, que Stan acabó desangrado y con muchos golpes. Frisk: Tuve que ayudarle a cargar a Stan hasta aquí. Enfermera: No me cabe en la cabeza que haya tanta violencia en este mundo… Enfermera: Es igual, ¡Muchas gracias por traerle hasta aquí! Me encargaré de curarle. Frisk y Kyle: ¡Adios, enfermera Croco! Frisk cierra la puerta después de que Stan es llevado dentro Frisk: Y así, Kyle, se consigue un papel en cualquier obra. Se da un salto en el tiempo y se ve a Sans, Papyrus y Frisk, sentados en el sofá del salón Papyrus: Bueno, ¿Y qué tal te fue hoy en clase? Frisk: (intentando acabar rápido) Bien, hicimos muchas mates y tal… Sans: Bueno, Paps ¿pongo ya las noticias? Papyrus: ¡¿No estaban puestas?! ¡Cab-(censura)! Sans: Vale, ya lo pongo. La tele cambia a las noticias, y se ve a un perro antropomorfo presentando el programa Presentador: ¡Buenas, soy Beef, y hoy vamos a hablar de lo lindo! Presentador: ¡El caso SDI! ¡Al parecer alguien bajo la identidad SDI, está dando su ración de lecciones a los abusones y maleantes! Presentador: ¡Hemos hecho encuestas a la gente, y mostraremos algunas imágenes de eso! Se pone un vídeo Perro: ¿Qué me parece? La O-(censura), me parece bien. ¡Por ejemplo, hay un abusón en la escuela de mi hijo! ¡Me dijo que era un gato enorme! Se ve a Frisk reaccionar Frisk: Ayy dios. Flowey mira a Frisk y le pregunta en lenguaje de señas qué ha hecho. Frisk contesta en lenguaje de señas; “Creo que SDI podría convertirse en una brigada antibullying dentro de poco” Flowey contesta; “Le has reventado la vida a ese Stan, ¿Cierto? Frisk contesta; “Hasta he roto un lavabo. Soy mas bestia que Hulk con Whisky” Flowey pregunta en lenguaje de señas; “¿Tu amigo Kyle es judío?” Sans dice en lenguaje de señas; “Parecéis drogatas intentando traficar. Menos mal que Papyrus no sabe lenguaje de señas” Frisk contesta; “Por dios, Flowey, qué obsesión con los judíos, ni que fueras Kitler” Frisk dice; “Vamos a parar de hablar así” Dejan de hacer lenguaje de señas El programa continúa, y se ve a Kid Kid: ¿Qué me parece? Pues sinceramente, hasta el año pasado, sufría bullying de parte de un Snowdrake, y me gusta la idea de que haya un justiciero que vele por la seguridad de los más débiles. Me gustaría que ese superhéroe hiciese una brigada y reclutase a más gente, incluyéndome a mi. Frisk es Feliz Frisk: ¡Tengo admiradores! ¡Chupaos esa, capullos de la superficie! El programa sigue, y se ve a un anciano tortuga, con una gran barba Anciano: Yo creo que no debe pasarse con los métodos, pero ese tal SDI protege a la gente, así que le doy mis bendiciones. Anciano: Y tengo algo más que añadir. Reportero: Díganos. Anciano: (enfadado) ¡En mis tiempos, la gente no necesitaba Viagra! ¡Nosotros íbamos al dormitorio y nos-! Papyrus cambia de canal Frisk: (molesta) JO-(censura), en la mejor parte. Y así fue la cosa con SDI. Se estaba convirtiendo en una figura heróica para todos. Pero aún así, también tengo que buscar a esa tal alphys. Undyne dijo que era su amiga, por lo que a lo mejor es tan drogadicta como ella y me revela su dirección. Por cierto, peces. No toméis cocaína u OS pasará como Undyne Fin del episodio Referencias y Curiosidades *Se mencionan las bebidas "Monster", que existen en la vida real. *Cuando Frisk dice " Como haya un abusón en ese colegio, te juro que-" hace referencia a una frase de Rick y Morty, en la que un romulano dice; "Como haya un rabo en esa pantalla, te juro que-" *Cuando Frisk dice "Hijos de Kenny", se hace referencia discreta a la frase de " Oh dios mío, han matado a Kenny" *Cuando Papyrus menciona a Catolf Kitler, es una clara parodia de Adolf Hitler. *Cuando se menciona "This is Hell", se menciona uno de los videojuegos de Anti Despair, empresa que trabaja en la creación de la serie. *Se menciona a DIO, personaje de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *También se deja connotar que Sans quería ponerle Boku No Pico a Flowey. *Todo lo sucedido en el baño con Stan y SDI, hace referencia a un episodio de South Park, donde el director PC golpea brutalmente a Cartman, aunque hay cambios notables en la escena de BT. *Cuando Undyne grita "YEEHA" y tira lanzas alrededor, recuerda al tejano rico de Los Simpson. *Se menciona a Hulk de forma abierta. *Cuando Flowey pregunta si Kyle es judío, hace referencia a Kyle Broflovski, uno de los protagonistas de South Park. Curiosidades *SDI está inspirada en Mysterion. *Kyle y Stan son una contradicción de los Kyle y Stan de South Park. *Es el debut de Undyne, Kyle, Kid y Stan. Además de Papyrus *Es uno de los episodios favoritos del creador, debido a que trata un tema muy importante para la gente de su edad. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Historias Categoría:Comedias Categoría:Episodios de Battletale